Valor
Profile "Semper Fi!" VALOR is a highly motivated, truly dedicated Autobot warrior. Almost completely fearless, his courage is legendary. Acts much like an outstanding United States Marine. Has a strange tendency to talk as if he's on a ship. Stayed on Cybertron when the Ark left, and helped those left behind evacuate to the moon bases, but was severely damaged. Was woken from stasis by Unicron's attack, and later participated in joint strike on Decepticon shuttle with Marines in exo-suits and Autobots. In robot mode, carries a 3 cm rifle. In M1A1 tank mode, can go up to 110mph over any terrain. Often takes near suicidal risks to save others. History Millions of years ago, the Autobot now called Valor was named Edifice. He was an architect during the Golden Age of Cybertron. He had a good life, as most Transformers did (it was a Golden Age, after all). He built beautiful buildings, which he loved to do; he had a group of good friends; he had his optic on a cute femme, the whole deal. Toss Megatron into the equation. A few fusion cannon blasts, a few pyramid jet airstrikes, and much of what Edifice had built had crumbled into ruin. His friends were blasted into oblivion, and the femme was smelted down. The final stroke came when a stray blast caught the broken architect in the back, coring through his armor and shattering several vital systems. He awoke on a table, some time later. A haggard looking Alpha Trion was powering down a hydrospanner (whatever that is!). Edifice sat up, bemused at his new form... a form not slim and fragile as before, but stocky and armored. Alpha Trion told him of his terrible damage and the reconstruction that was neccessary to save his laser core from dissipating to nothing but a few flashes of light in the Matrix. Edifice left the makeshift infirmary, where dozens of wounded Transformers lay in various states of disrepair, and returned to where he lived. Nothing remained of his house but a smoking crater; nothing of his friends, but a few diodes and capacitors; and nothing of his cute femme, save a puddle of slag. Edifice experimentally transformed; where once he shifted into a rather pedestrian hovercar, now he transformed into a massive battle tank. He shifted back. A different Autobot would have sworn revenge. Vengeance against the Decepticons who took _everything_ from him. Revenge for the loss of his precious buildings, his friends, the femme, and last but not least, his very identity. Edifice kneeled down, brushed some metal shavings away from the ground at his feet, and scratched a single word... JUSTICE Edifice took the name Valor, and swore that while he stood, the Decepticons would never take all from any living being. He made quite a name for himself during the hellish eons that followed, always at the forefront of any conflict the Autobots waged against the Decepticons, always seeming to be right alongside the vanguard or rearguard, whichever was in the thick of it. He always was the last to leave the field, was always the one to yell for covering fire as he charged forward from cover to pull a wounded Autobot back to safety, was always the one who volunteered for the most dangerous missions. He once jumped on a timed explosive shell that piledrove its way into a trench he and several other Autobots were firing from, being injured severely, and still kept fighting. Valor's... well, valor, became almost legendary in the Autobot ranks. He was offered numerous promotions, but declined them all, citing his desire to stay at the forefront of each combat. The number of Autobots who owed their continued existence to Valor increased, and one day a young Autobot tried to emulate him... and got blown into a thousand pieces. Valor watched in horror as one of his comrades, attempting to follow his example, was blasted into the Matrix. Then he steeled himself and kept fighting... but a small part of the slim architect named Edifice died that day. Millions of years of war passed, and eventually energon grew scarce. Valor continued to fight in his all-out, never-say-die manner, saving lives and helping to win battles, or at least salvage a fighting retreat where a panicked rout might have occurred. And the day the Ark left for the search for more energon, Valor watched it disappear into the sky. Four million years passed. Four million hellish years of hiding from the superior Decepticon forces, fighting where they could, running when that had to. Valor kept faith with the Autobots on the Ark the entire time, certain that they would return with a ship full of precious energon, enough to get all the Autobots back to full strength and to finally defeat the Decepticon menace. A radio message came in one day... telling the Autobots to prepare for an extraction to the Autobot's moon base. Weeks passed in anticipation, as many worried it was a Decepticon trick, or that they would be discovered. Finally, though, a shuttle with the few Autobot fighters as escorts blasted its way through Cybertron's defenses and landed at the designated site... a large crater with the word JUSTICE carved by it, rusted over and forgotten. From the shadows, Valor sprinted toward the large transport, setting up security by the entrance ramp and waved the Autobots onward. As the hoverstretchers carrying those in stasis started to reach the transport, a torrent of laser fire erupted from a nearby building. The wall fell outward, and a squad of Decepticons continued to lay down deadly accurate fire. The Autobots began to seek cover and flee. Knowing that this was their last chance, Valor transformed and charged the Decepticons. Laser blasts pitted and scored his armor, missiles blew chunks from his form, but he kept coming, laying down a hail of covering fire, and slammed into the lead Decepticon, knocking him over into another. When his tread caught on the first Decepticon's faceplate, he transformed, stood up, and blasted a third in the face. He rifle jammed, and he smashed the butt of it into the chest of a fourth. With the Decepticons distracted, the other Autobots were able to get aboard the shuttle. The pilot waited indecisively for a moment, but Valor paused from his grisly work to send a radio message, telling him to get out of there. Severely wounded, leaking energon from every part of his form, Valor dragged himself to a secret stasis chamber hidden deep within the crater of the house he once built and closed the hatch. Years passed. Unicron's claws raked across Cybertron, doing untold damage to the Decepticon army... and popping open a certain stasis pod. Valor stumbled out, his form looking a bit worse for wear, but his self-repair systems had managed to get him out of danger, if not in fighting trim. After the titanic battle, Valor made his way to Earth, and fought the Decepticons on that planet as well. He took well to the humans, and got along especially well with the United States Marines, who he ran into several times, doing what they could to hold off the Decepticons until the Autobots arrived. When a Decepticon shuttle was detected coming in-system, coming from a long-forgotten mission, Valor was part of a joint team of Marines in exo-suits and Autobots assigned to board it and stop the Decepticons from attacking Earth. Caught in the Autobot cruiser's tractor beam, the Decepticons prepared for boarding, and board the Autobots did. Some of the worst fighting since the assault on Autobot City took place on the Decepticon ship, with Marines and Autobots fighting and dying side by side as they advanced inch by inch through the heavily defended corridors. In the end, only seven of the thirty Autobots and five of the twenty-five Marines survived, but the Decepticons and their shuttle were destroyed. Valor was struck by the ferocity and bravery of the Marines, and helped tend to their wounded. One, a Lance Corporal Daniel Jenkins, told Valor all about the Marine Corps. Intrigued, Valor decided, in honor of the Marines who fought and died on that terrible day, to uphold the traditions of the Marine Corps himself. LCpl Jenkins died of his injuries later that day. Today, Valor styles himself an Autobot Marine. He talks like a Marine, acts like a Marine, and he's always fought like a Marine. Notes I made this character when I was very young and gung-ho about the Marine Corps. He's kind of silly, but a neat look at my idea of the Marine Corps when I was 20. :P Players User:Autobotdourte